Fake Parenting 101
by RayBansandSkittles
Summary: It's the assignment they've been dreading. Will this tear our soon to be couples apart or bring them together?
1. Chapter 1

**Fake Parenting 101**

**Summary: It's the assignment they've been dreading. Will this tear our soon to be couples apart or bring them together?**

**Ulrich's P.O.V.**

Odd and I stood outside at the bench in between our classes waiting for the others.

"Hey you two." Aelita smiled as her and Jeremy joined us. "Where's Yumi?"

Shrugging I faced her building. Our next class, Health 10, was the only class that we all shared together. Yumi had to take it her junior year because of a schedule mix up she didn't take it last year.

"There she is." Jeremy pointed as she walked out of the building.

I scowled when I saw who was walking out with her. William. I bit my lip as jealousy coursed through my veins.

"Yeah, yeah William. That's nice. We'll talk later, I'm going to be late for my next class." Yumi called over her shoulder and she quickly walked away. The beauty tugged on my sleeve and made me walk with her. "Let's go you guys.

The others followed her lead and we walked to Health 10.

"Today class we will be doing the biggest project of the year. The one I'm sure you've all heard about, the fake baby project." Our teacher Mrs. Davis announced excitedly.

The class groaned at her announcement.

"For those of you who don't know the fake baby project is when the girls draw a name from the hat of a boy's name. Whomever the girls pick becomes their husband and their fake baby's father for the next month. The baby will act just like a real baby such as it will cry, need to be changed, and fed throughout all hours of the day and night. If anything happens to the baby automatic F. Let's begin."

"I want to go first." Sissy yelled loudly waving her hand.

"Sure Sissy." Mrs. Davis handed her the hat.

I silently said a prayer that she wouldn't get me as she drew a name.

"I got... ODD DELLA ROBBIA!" The principal's daughter shrieked. "I want to switch."

"Yeah, let the brat have her way this time." Odd chimed in.

"Who you pick is who you get." The teacher said sternly. "Your turn Aelita."

Aelita stuck her hand in and pulled out the first one her hand touched. "Jeremy."

Jeremy's face turned so red you would think he was about to pass out while the pinkette looked like she couldn't have been happier.

"Yumi you're next."

The Japanese beauty beside me took a deep breath before choosing one. When she opened it a blush formed on her cheeks and she looked shocked.

"Who'd you get Yumi?"

She faced me but wouldn't look me in the eye. "I got you Ulrich."

All around us people were making cat calls and wolf whistles. I felt my cheeks heat up to match Yumi's.

"Enough." Mrs. Davis called out making the class go silent.

The rest of the girls went and picked out the names.

"Okay now that we've all picked names we can continue. When I call each pair up you're going to receive your baby and fill out the birth certificate too."

As soon as she was done talking everyone broke into private conversations.

"So we're parents, huh?" I asked Yumi as I rubbed the back of my neck.

"Yep and we haven't even had our first date yet." She joked.

"That could be arranged." I replied before I had time to stop myself.

She blushed and opened her mouth to say something but was interrupted when our names were called.

"Let's go." Yumi said quietly as we walked to the desk together.

"Okay you two. You have baby girl named Aria." She told us as she pulled out a little green card.

Yumi took the pen and wrote Aria Stern at the top before quickly signing Yumi Stern at the bottom. I looked at her noticing the massive blush on her face.

"What?" She said crossing her arms in defense and chweing on her bottom lip. A habit she had picked up lately when she was nervous. "You are my husband."

I just smiled before quickly signing my name. I would never admit it to anyone but the thought of Yumi with my last name was such a turn on.

"Congrats you two. Here's your baby." Mrs. Davis smiled widely before handing the fake baby to Yumi.

We took the baby back to our seats. The rest of the class did the process and the bell rang for the end of the day.

"I cannot believe I got Sissy. Of all the girls in the class Sissy had to be the one to choose me. It's a good thing baby Jesse took his looks after me and not his ugly mother."

We all laughed at Odd's joke as we walked to the dorms.

"Well I'm happy with who I drew." Aelita smiled brightly as she linked her arm through Jeremy's.

"What about you Yumi?" Odd laughed as he nudged her. "Are you happy about who you drew?"

She opened her mouth to answer but she was interrupted by yelling.

"Odd Della Robbia!"

We then all looked around when we heard a high-pitched crying.

"I know Jesse." Odd cooed to the fake baby in his arms. "Your mother's voice makes me want to cry too."

"Make it stop." Sissy screamed over the sound of the baby crying.

"I am trying." Odd sighed gently rocking the baby. As abruptly as it had stated it stopped.

"Well good." Sissy nodded. "Meet me in my dorm. We have things to discuss."

"This is going to be a long month." Odd groaned.

I nodded agreeing with him but for different reasons.

**RayBansandSkittles:** So this idea hit me last night and I could not wait to get started on it. What do you think? Review and let me know.


	2. Chapter 2

Fake Parenting 101

Summary: It's the assignment they've been dreading. Will this tear our soon to be couples apart or bring them together?

Reviews:

**Camille**: haha I feel you. It's been a long time since I've read a good fic too. I hope this one lives up to your expectations though.

**CT10698**: Thanks it feels good to be writing again! I hope you like this new update.

* * *

Aelita's P.O.V.

Smiling I looked down at baby Brittany in my arms. Although she was fake she looked and acted like a real baby.

"Hush little baby don't you cry." Singing softly I rocked the baby in my arms.

Ever since losing my father I've felt this over whelming maternal instinct take over. I just want something that's mine, something that I brought into the world that's connected to me.

"Hey, Aelita?"

"Yeah?" Looking up I saw the residential Einstein trying to get my attention.

Even though I'm only fifteen I know I want to have children with Jeremy one day, to make something that's ours. But for now our fake baby together will have to suffice.

"Nothing." Jeremy responded just smiling at me softly.

"Would you like to hold her Jeremy?"

"No, no that's okay." Ignoring his protests I gently placed Brittany into his arms and positioned her so he was holding the baby right.

"Aww." Jeremy cooed.

He blushed at the sound he made but I thought it was adorable.

"Hey, Aelita?"

"Hmm?"

"How do you know about babies? Like how to hold them and stuff?"

"Instinct, I guess. I just know." I shrugged.

"Aelita!" Yumi yelled as she stormed into Jeremy's dorm.

"What is it Yumi?" Looking at her with questioning eyes I looked away from Jeremy and the baby.

"I need to talk to you. Jeremy, leave."

"Um, Yumi this is my dorm..." Jeremy trailed off before he saw Yumi glare at him. "I was just leaving."

He passed me the baby before leaving the room.

"Aelita, I don't know if I can do this whole month doing this." Yumi confessed biting her lip.

"And why not?"

"Because Ulrich's my partner that's why." She whispered as she placed her hands on her face.

"But you like Ulrich." I replied not really seeing the issue. "I mean it's not like you got paired with William."

"That would really be horrible. But what if this messes everything up? We have to pretend to be husband and wife for crying out loud!"

"Yumi." I said her name before placing the baby on the bed. "Look at me. You like Ulrich. Ulrich likes you."

"Did he tell you that?"

I groaned at the fact that they were so freaking blind. "He has, but he doesn't have to. You can tell by the way he's always looking at you when you don't notice. Or how he gets beside himself when you're in danger. I've said it a thousand times, he's crazy about you."

"I'm crazy about him too." Yumi murmured softly pulling her knees to her chest.

"Then go tell him that. Because if you two keep running away from your feelings, then nothing's going to get solved and this project will tear you two apart."

"Okay." She nodded standing.

We were interrupted by a frantic knock and the door opening.

"Yumi." Ulrich called over the screaming fake baby he was holding under the armpits. "I don't know what to do."

I placed my hand over my mouth to try to hide my snickers. It was funny to see Ulrich, our fearless warrior, so terrified over a piece of plastic.

"Let me see." Yumi said grabbing the baby out of her crush's arms and examining it. "She needs her diaper changed. Come on."

Ulrich stayed rooted in my spot watching her. "Yumi I don't know how to change a diaper."

"I'm going to teach you." She replied before tugging on his sleeve and bringing him to Jeremy's bed.

**Odd's P.O.V.**

Sighing I knocked on Sissy's door.

"Come in." The principal's daughter called.

Opening the door I stepped in with the baby.

"Oh, it's just you." She sneered with a flip of her hair.

"Just me. The great and wonderful Odd."

"Whatever, we need to come up with a plan. You, know so we don't kill each other in the next month."

"Ditto." Nodding I replied.

"We'll have six-hour shifts. That way the only time we have to deal with each other is to swap it and the stuff."

"I don't think that's going to work, Sissy. As much as I hate working with you, I hate failing more. Mrs. Davis said we're supposed to be working on this together, like parents."

"We're going to do this like divorced parents. Besides how's she going to know if we're taking care of this piece of plastic together or not?"

"I guess you're right." I shrugged. "Here you go, Jesse and the diaper bag."

"I'm always right." She flipped her hair again and grabbed the stuff.

Walking to her door, I stopped to call over my shoulder. "Oh and Sissy?"

"Yeah?"

"You're not always right. If you were Ulrich would love you and not hate your guts." I continued wiping the smile off her face with my words. "Chow."

I left her dorm as she let out a frustrated scream that caused the fake baby to start too. Yeah, this was going to be a long month.

Yumi's P.O.V.

After we got the diaper changed the baby finally stopped crying, it was time for my curfew and Ulrich walked me home.

"So.." Ulrich started as we stopped in front of my house.

"So..." Smiling I mimicked him.

"How are we going to do this Ms. Ishiyama, or should I say Mrs. Stern?" He smiled teasing me.

If only he knew how much I would like to be Mrs. Stern one day.

"Hey Yumi!" I turned to see William walking from the other direction.

"What's he doing here?" Ulrich asked a frown etched across his handsome face.

"I don't know." I replied turning to face the older boy. "Uh, William now isn't a good time."

"But you said we could hang out later."

"When, did I say that?"

"Earlier when we were leaving the math building."

Mentally face palming myself, I remembered when I replied yeah, yeah to whatever he was asking me in my attempt to get away.

"Look, William-"

"No, Yumi you hang out with your boyfriend. I'll leave." Ulrich said angrily before leaving me alone with the baby and William.

"Yumi."

"No William. Please just leave." I said quietly before walking up my front steps.

"So another time, then?"

In response to his question I slammed the front door. Things were going downhill fast.


	3. Chapter 3

Fake Parenting 101

Summary: It's the assignment they've been dreading. Will this tear our soon to be couples apart or bring them together?

**Reviews:**

**CT10698: Because William is such a douche bag that's why.**

**Dawnstar95: Aww thanks, your review made me blush.**

**jordonnicole13: Thanks and it feels good to be writing again and I'm glad you like the story. We really need to talk BT dubs.**

**CodeLyokoPrincess: Thanks for the review. Glad you liked it.**

* * *

Ulrich's P.O.V.

Groaning I reached over and grabbed my ringing phone off the nightstand.

"Lo?"

"Ulrich it's Jeremy, X.A.N.A. is attacking. Get to the factory."

"Okay."

"And I need for you to go to Yumi's house. I've called her but she won't answer."

"Fine."

Hanging up the phone I sat up and threw a pillow at Odd's head waking him up.

"What?"

"X.A.N.A. is attacking."

He groaned before sitting up and moving to the door. "Let's do this."

"Listen I have to go to Yumi's house. Jeremy said she isn't answering."

"Okay Romeo. Don't do anything I wouldn't do." He nudged me as we walked down the hallway.

"I won't be doing anything. I'm just going to get her so we can get to the factory. Besides we're still fighting anyway."

"That's nothing new, when aren't you two fighting? We always said you fight like a married couple now it's actually true." Odd held his stomach as he laughed at himself.

"Ha that was so funny I forgot to laugh." I replied sarcastically.

"Odd Della Robbia!"

We turned to see Sissy stalking down the hall towards us.

"Here," she yelled shoving the screaming fake baby into Odd's arms. "Take it."

"I can't watch him now." Odd shook his head shoving it back.

"I do not care Della Robbia, take it." She snarled before spinning on her heel.

"What am I'm supposed to do with it? X.A.N.A. is attacking."

"Stop it from crying first and I guess take it to the factory. If you leave it in the dorm then people are going to know we aren't in there."

"Okay." He nodded as we turned to part ways.

"Oh and Odd?"

"Yeah?"

"There is one good thing about this project."

"What's that?"

"Sissy is too busy arguing with you to flirt with me."

Odd flipped me off before running to the factory. Quickly I ran towards Yumi's house. Picking up a small stone I threw it at her window.

After a few seconds she threw her head out, "What?"

"X.A.N.A. is attacking and Jeremy couldn't get you on your cell."

"I'm coming. Meet me at the front door."

I moved to the front of her house as she was coming out the door with the baby.

"What's wrong?" Forgetting my earlier anger when I saw her bloodshot eyes, I gently cupped her face.

"Nothing." She replied blushing as she leaned into my hand. "Ulrich."

"Yeah?"

"There's nothing going on with me and William, I just want you to know that." Yumi said softly. I shivered feeling her breath against my lips. Gently I traced her bottom lip with my thumb.

"Okay." I replied leaning closer to her.

She closed her eyes and our lips were about to touch when my phone started ringing. Frowning we pulled apart and I looked at my the caller ID. Jeremy.

"Duty calls Ulrich." She smiled at me that made my knees weak before walking down her front steps.

Jeremy's P.O.V.

After hanging up with Ulrich for the second time tonight I turned back to the supercomputer.

"Einstein, where are the lovebirds?" Odd shouted as he met a group of monsters.

"On their way now from Yumi's house."

"They're still there? What were they doing?"

"I don't know, but I have a feeling that I interrupted something from the tone of Ulrich's voice."

"They were probably making a real baby." Odd cackled loudly.

"ODD!" The blushing devils themselves appeared in the elevator.

"Nice of you two to join us. Drop the baby and get to the scanners." I replied dryly.

As I sent them to Lyoko the three fake babies started wailing loudly.

"Oh no." Moaning I reached down and picked up one and started rocking it.

"Jeremy why didn't you warn us about the hornets?" Yumi yelled.

"Sorry Yumi, all the babies are crying at once and I don't know what to do."

"Leave them and worry about us." Odd chimed in.

"I'm sorry Odd. I forgot we had an overgrown baby in our group." I snapped picking up another fake baby to rock too. "Did you forget our grades are on the line? If these things keep crying and I don't do anything about we're going to lose points."

"And Odd you know you don't have any room to fail." Ulrich said as he killed one of the hornets.

"Like I'm the only one." Odd grumbled before he was devirtualized.

"Thank goodness." I sighed that I would now have back up.

Odd leaned down and picked up the remaining baby and started rocking it.

"I hate this project." Grumbling I shoved the other babies to Odd before returning to the supercomputer. "I never want to have kids."

"Tower deactivated Jer." Ulrich called.

"Good job guys. I'm bringing you back in now."

I turned around in my chair to see the others exit the elevator.

"Are you taking the job as our nanny now?" Yumi joked as she took her and Ulrich's fake baby.

Aelita didn't say anything as she grabbed our's.

"I think the term you're looking for is manny Yumi." Odd laughed puffing out his chest.

We all laughed except Aelita who looked like she was trying not to cry.

"What's wrong Princess?" I questioned.

"Nothing Jeremy. Come on let's go, it's getting late." She shrugged walking to the elevator

The others all exchanged looks before entering after her. Once we got on the bridge I tugged on her hand.

"Hey." She said smiling weakly.

"Hi, what's wrong?" I asked quietly as the others walked ahead of us.

"Nothing, it's just..." She trailed off nervously.

"You can tell me." Smiling reassuringly I grabbed her hand.

"It's just you said that you never wanted kids earlier. And I really like you Jeremy and would one day want to have children with you, but if you don't want to..."

Stopping in my tracks I blinked a few times staring at her. I realized how bad I had messed up with my off-hand comment.

"Aelita." I murmured gently grabbing her shoulders and looked her in the eyes. "Look, I didn't mean what I said."

"Really?"

"I didn't. I just said that out of frustration. I do want kids, uh, not now. In the very, very far future though. And I, um, like you too. A lot."

"You do?" She smiled brightly looking like her usual self.

"I do." Blushing I nodded.

She didn't say anything else before she wrapped her arms tightly around my neck. Leaning back I planned to press my lips against hers for the first time, when I heard someone clear their throat.

"Yeah, I hate to break this up. Trust me I do." Odd interrupted with amusement clear in his throat, showing he was anything but. "But Jim will catch us if we're out any longer."

Aelita sighed quietly before detaching herself from me, hiding her blushing face she kept walking.

"I'll walk you home Yumi." Ulrich offered as the lovebirds turned the corner and we walked to the dorms.

* * *

**RayBansandSkittles**: No kisses for you guys today! And P.S. my new favorite job in the world is replying to reviews, so leave me some!


	4. Chapter 4

**Fake Parenting 101 **

**Summary**: It's the assignment they've been dreading. Will this tear our soon to be couples apart or bring them together?

**Reviews:**

**CT10698: You asked and you received. Thanks for the suggestion.**

**MirandaLovespie: Thanks for the review. I prefer Emily and William together.**

**pollyh12: Haha thanks.**

* * *

Odd's P.O.V.

After dealing with the X.A.N.A attacks and with a screaming baby I was exhausted. It didn't help that my _wife _was currently screaming my ear off.

"Sissy, for the love of God. Please. Stop. Screaming."

"No, I will not. Tell me what happened to it." The principal's daughter continued stomping her foot.

"It just got a little scratched up is all." I lied, although I knew I wasn't fooling her. This was such a stretch that even I didn't believe it.

Our fake baby that was brand spanking new when we first got it, was now very broken. The legs and arms were twisted at odd angles and I'm even sure that baby Jesse was now missing an eye.

"Tell me the truth Odd Della Robbia. Now."

This was one of the times that the truth was stranger than fiction. Jesse had been virtualized to Lyoko and that had not gone well.

Flashback:

"Ulrich I'm bored." I moaned swatting at my best friend as we sat on the factory floor.

"Well what do you want me to do about it?" He muttered, tearing his eyes away from Yumi. Ever since the almost kiss that had happened between them, it seems like they've been even more lovey dovey than normal.

"Let's do something." I looked around for my choices before landing on the fake babies. "Like an experiment."

"An experiment? It sounds like trouble. I'm in." He grinned as we stood and walked across the factory. "What are we going to do?

"Let's see what happens when you virtualize a fake baby." I whispered so the others wouldn't hear us.

He raised his eyebrows. "Okay, but we have to use yours though."

"Why mine?"

"Because it was your idea and if anything happens to mine Yumi will kill me." He reasoned.

"Good point. An angry Yumi is a scary Yumi."

We both shivered at the memory of the last time we made Yumi mad before heading to the elevator.

"And how are we going to do it?"

"Follow my lead." I replied hiding the baby behind my back. "Hey, Jer? Me and Ulrich are bored. So why don't you send us to Lyoko to patrol while you work on the skid?"

"That's not necessary Odd."

"You can never be too safe Einstein." Ulrich chimed in. "We wouldn't want all of your hard work to go down the drain if X.A.N.A. suddenly decided to attack and we can't get there in time."

"That's a good point." Jeremy muttered as he rubbed his chin.

"What are you two up to?" Yumi narrowed her eyes as she looked up from her homework. "I smell trouble."

"Nothing Yumes. We just want to get rid of some of this extra energy is all." Ulrich continued smoothly, giving her a reassuring smile.

"We might as well let them go Yumi. They're just going to whine and complain if we don't anyway." Aelita shrugged. "Besides how much trouble can they get in patrolling?"

Oh, dear Aelita. That was your first mistake, underestimating us.

"Okay you two get to the scanner room and I'll send you in."

We smiled and fist bumped each other. Once we got down to the scanner room, I took the baby from behind my back and stepped into the scanner.

It turned out that Ulrich and I were right about X.A.N.A. attacking. As soon as we landed on Lyoko we were met with a swarm of monsters. With a fake baby in my arms. That wasn't our best idea. We couldn't protect the baby and fight at the same time. And since the fake baby didn't have any DNA, when it was brought back to Earth it still had all the injuries.

"So what happened Della Robbia?" Sissy screeched as I returned back to the present.

"I fell down the stairs with it."

"That's bull. Something happened. And it had something to do with what you and your freak friends run off to. I want to know."

"Look Sissy let's make a deal."

"What kind of deal?"

"You let this go and help me with Mrs. Davis and you can hang with Ulrich this Friday."

"Seriously?" She smiled at the mention of my best friend.

"Sure. Deal?"

"Deal. Let's go find Mrs. Davis." She smiled dragging me by the arm.

If only I knew what I was going to tell Ulrich. And better yet how was I going to tell Yumi?

* * *

**RayBansandSkittles: A reviewer asked what would happen if a fake baby was virtualized. Apparently it doesn't go too well. This isn't one of my best chapters, but whatever. Review and let me know what you think.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Fake Parenting 101 **

**Summary**: It's the assignment they've been dreading. Will this tear our soon to be couples apart or bring them together?

Reviews:

I heart Lyoko: Haha here's your update. I hope you enjoy it.

MirandaLovespie: Thanks for the review and I'm glad you're liking the story.

CT10698: Uhh, I see your point.

Traveler7: Thanks for the review. I hope you enjoy the update.

* * *

Ulrich's P.O.V.

My roommate ran into the cafeteria as I was eating cereal and finishing last night's homework.

"Ulrich!"

Pausing mid bite I looked up, "What Odd?"

"You've got to go out with Sissy this Friday night. It's the only way she'd agree to cover for me with Mrs. Davis and I really need this grade." He told me really fast as he bounced on the balls of his feet.

"Okay. I will since I helped you get into this mess, but you're going to be the one to tell Yumi." Smirking I picked up my orange juice.

"Tell me what?" Yumi sighed as she sat beside me. Dropping the fake baby into my lap she drunk my orange juice.

Odd groaned and I imagined he was digging his own grave. It would take a stupid person to not know how Yumi felt about Sissy, much less about Sissy involving me.

"Tell me what?" She repeated a little more forcefully, looking between our weird friend and me.

"Uhh," Odd fidgeted nervously, "Ulrich will be hanging out with Sissy tomorrow night."

"You're going to be doing what?" The Japanese beauty turned away from Odd and glared at me.

"It's not like I want to or anything." I groaned inwardly at the fact that we had made her mad. "It's the only way she'd cover for Odd about their broken baby."

Visibly swallowing she got to her feet. "I need to get to class. See you guys later."

"Here." I shoved our fake baby into Odd's arms before running after Yumi.

I knew from experience that making Yumi mad and letting her walk away was never the answer. If anything it just made things worse.

"Yumi!"

Looking over her shoulder she scowled but waited on the side of the building none the less. Walking over to her I couldn't help but take in her beauty. Gone was the skinny fourteen year old girl I once knew. In her place stood a curvy young woman. One who I was very much attracted to.

"Ulrich." She snapped glaring at me.

My face heat up at the fact that I was caught ogling her.

"Look, don't be mad."

"Why shouldn't I be mad Ulrich? You're hanging with Sissy this Friday night. Sissy." She hissed crossing her arms across her chest. "You would flip if I even thought of hanging out with William."

Biting my lip I swallowed the retort that was bubbling in my throat. Instead I gently wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her close to me to keep her from running away.

"You're right Yumi, I would flip about that and I would be jealous. But you don't have anything to worry about regarding Sissy. I promise you I'm only doing this to help Odd out."

"That's not making me feel any better Ulrich." She huffed looking away from me. "The rational side of me knows you don't have any feelings for Sissy. That doesn't stop the irrational side of me from being jealous."

Grabbing her chin I locked eyes with her. "Does it make you feel any better that I would rather be spending Friday night with you instead of Sissy?"

She smiled as a pretty blush took over her face. "Maybe a little."

"How about I make it up to you?"

"How?"

"How about I take you out to breakfast on Saturday morning?" I replied shyly.

"Just you and me?"

"Yeah. I mean if you want to." I tried to shrug it off although my heart was about to beat out of my chest waiting on her answer.

"I want to." She nodding smiling. The shrill ring of the bell interrupted our moment. "Well I better go."

"Okay." I nodded. "Me too."

"Uhh, Ulrich." She looked down motioning to my arms that were around her waist.

"Sorry." Blushing I pulled my arms away and out them behind my back. Holding Yumi had felt so right, so natural. I had forgotten that she was in my arms.

"It's okay. I'll see you at lunch, okay?"

"Okay." I smiled at her before walking to my class.

Tomorrow night came entirely too fast for my liking. Before I knew it, it was time for my to pick Sissy up from her dorm.

"Are you excited for our date Ulrich Dear?" Sissy cooed in her annoying voice.

"As excited as I would be for a root canal."

"Oh well we can fix that." The principal's daughter sighed before moving forward to kiss me.

"No." Stopping her I threw my hand out.

"Come on Ulrich Dear, Yumi isn't around. You don't have to pretend anymore."

"Nobody's pretending Sissy. I don't want to kiss you. Now let's go on this date before I change my mind."

I could already tell it's going to be a long night.

Yumi's P.O.V.

"Are you ready for your date?" Aelita cooed from my bed.

"It's not a date for the last time Aelita."

"Sure it isn't." The pinkette rolled her eyes as I picked out something to wear. "That's what you think. This is your first date."

Ignoring Aelita I focused on my clothes. Even though I kept telling Aelita it wasn't a date, I knew I wanted it to be.

"What time is he coming?"

"Nine thirty." I replied before stepping into my closet and changing out of my pajamas.

"Then hurry, so I can do your hair and you are not wearing that."

So after about thirty minutes of wrestling and a couple of threats from my mom to come and break it up, I was ready. Aelita had french braided my long straight hair and pulled it back into a ponytail. She had dressed me in a pair of dark skinny jeans and a long slouchy sweater.

"There, casual but cute." She smiled as she looked me up and down as my mom called that Ulrich was here. "But it doesn't matter. Ulrich would think you were hot in anything."

Blushing I walked down the stairs to the foyer to see Ulrich standing there talking to Hiroki.

"Hey, Ulrich." I greeted the tall brunette.

"Hey Yumi." He greeted back, his eyes trained on me. Hiroki was still talking to Ulrich unaware that he wasn't listening.

"Come on Hiroki. Let's go play video games or something." Aelita called motioning to another room.

"Okay." Hiroki replied as he started talking about this new video game he got.

"You ready?" Ulrich asked me once we were alone.

"Yeah."

We walked comfortably to the café, talking about things like our baby, school, and X.A.N.A.

"So how was your date with Sissy?" I asked curiously as he opened the door for me.

"Horrible." He sighed sliding in the booth in front of me. "I don't think I'll ever go mini golfing again. She's ruined that for me forever."

"What a shame." I smirked teasing him. "I've always wanted to go mini golfing."

"No, no. What I meant was she ruined mini golfing with me for her." He blushed back tracking. "I would go with you."

I just laughed as the waitress came over and took our order. "Good morning. What can I get you?"

She quickly took our order and we waited for our food to come.

"Here you go." The waitress said as she placed our meal on the table.

We laughed and joked as we ate and once we were done we quietly walked to my house. I smiled when he cautiously wrapped his arm around my waist. Too soon for my liking we were there.

"Thanks for breakfast." I smiled looking at him.

"You're welcome Yumes." He smiled back as he trailed his hand up my arm. "I had fun."

"Me too."

"Hey, Yumi?" He whispered his voice sounding huskier than usual.

"Mmhm?" I hummed, not trusting myself to speak.

He gently rubbed my bottom lip with his thumb causing my knees to go weak.

"Can I?"

Nodding I leaned into him. Before I could blink Ulrich had replaced his thumb with his lips. Sighing I wrapped my arms around his neck as he pressed me against the gate with his hands on either side of my head caging me in. When the need for oxygen became too strong we pulled apart. One of my hands was tangled in his hair and the other was fisted in his shirt.

"Again?" He asked as our foreheads touched.

Tilting my mouth up to his I nodded.

* * *

**RayBansandSkittles: Happy Tuesday. I hope you liked it. Drop me a review.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Fake Parenting 101 **

**Summary**: It's the assignment they've been dreading. Will this tear our soon to be couples apart or bring them together?

**Reviews: **

**chris peterson1: Thanks!**

**EvaTheLabyrinth: Thanks and the romance has just begun.**

**cadule246: Thanks!**

**I heart Lyoko: Haha I'm a Y/U fan to the day I die. But here's some A/J.**

* * *

Jeremy's P.O.V.

Quietly I paced back and forth in front of Aelita's dorm. I was trying to work up the courage to ask her out on a date tonight.

"Okay Jeremy you can do this." I muttered over and over to myself. Raising my hand to knock I pulled it back down again.

"Hey, Einstein." Odd greeted as he and Ulrich rounded the corner.

"Hey Jeremy. Did you ask Aelita out yet?" Ulrich asked.

"No, not yet."

"What are you waiting for?" Odd said.

"What if she says no?" I asked. The thought of Aelita's impending rejection scared me.

Odd and Ulrich shared a look before bursting into laughter.

"Thanks for the support you guys." I threw over my shoulder as I turned to leave.

"Look we're sorry Jer." Odd started as he wrapped an arm around my shoulder.

"Yea Jeremy. It's just, Aelita is crazy about you. She would never reject you." Ulrich continued as he stood on my other side.

Odd turned me back in the direction of Aelita's door.

"That's right Einstein. You have nothing to worry about. You asking Princess out will make her the happiest girl in the world." Odd said as he backed up.

"But just to make sure you do it." Ulrich trailed off before quickly knocking on the door before him and Odd ran around the corner.

I stood there shocked at what my friends had done before Aelita's door swung open.

"Hi Jeremy." The beautiful girl greeted me.

"Uh, hi Aelita."

"What's up?" She inquired as she leaned against the door frame.

"Well I was wondering." I started off as I tugged on my turtleneck. "If you wanted to eat dinner together tonight."

"Don't we always eat dinner together Jeremy?" The pinkette replied innocently.

"Oh, yeah we do. I meant just you and me." I clarified.

"Is this a..." She trailed off waiting for me to finish.

"It's a date."

"Oh, Jeremy I would love to." She said before throwing her arms around my neck.

"Really?"

"Really. You don't know how long I've waited to hear you ask me that."

"Well that's great. How about seven at Olive Garden?"

"Okay." She smiled brightly at me before pecking me on the cheek. "I'll see you tonight Jeremy."

After she closed the door, I stood there frozen for a few seconds. I had a date tonight. With Aelita. My dream girl.

"Would you look at that Ulrich?" Odd laughed as he and Ulrich came back from around the corner. "Who knew our Jeremy was such a ladies man?"

"Who knew." Ulrich smiled. "Come on Jer we have a lot of work to do before your date tonight."

I just nodded and followed the older boys to their dorm. I had a date tonight. With Aelita.

Odd's P.O.V.

After leaving Jeremy and Ulrich I walked to Sissy's dorm to pick up Jesse. It was my turn to watch the fake baby for the night.

"Sissy?" I yelled over the screams of the fake baby.

"Quit yelling Della Robbia!" Turning my head I saw Sissy walking down the hall with a cell phone to her ear. "I'll call you back."

"What, the hell Sissy? You can not leave our baby in the room by itself, especially when it's crying. Do you want to fail?"

As soon as she opened her door I ran into the room and started rocking the fake baby.

"How do you expect us to pass Elizabeth? If you're not taking care of it? If you're just letting it cry?"

The principal's daughter stood in her doorway wrapping her arms around herself as if she was trying to make herself smaller. That's something I've never seen Sissy do. She opened her mouth and said something too low for me to hear.

"What grand excuse do you have?"

Taking a deep breath she replied, "I don't know how to take care of it okay?"

"Not even the basics?" I snapped once the baby had quieted down. "Like how to rock a baby? What kind of girl are you?"

"No, okay?" she yelled as her eyes filled with tears. "I'm not like Aelita or Yumi. I don't have any siblings or that maternal instinct. I didn't even have a fucking mother growing up, okay? So I'm sorry if I don't know how to take care of a baby, not even a fake one!"

"Jeez, Sissy." I sighed as the fact that I had upset her. Sometimes I forgot that no matter how horrible Sissy was at times, she still had feelings.

"Yeah, whatever Odd. Just get the baby and leave, okay?"

She turned around and tried to compose herself, wiping the tears from her eyes.

"No, not okay. I'm going to make this right. I'm going to teach you how to take care of a baby. I have five younger sisters, so I'm a pro." I explained trying to lift the tension from the air.

"What?" She asked turning back around.

"You heard me. Now get your butt over here Sissy. We have a lot of work to do." I smiled.

She eyed me apprehensively but moved closer none the less. "Okay, but just let me change clothes and wash my face first."

It's going to be a long night, but for once that's okay.


End file.
